You Saved Me
by XxFleur1xX
Summary: Slight AU & OOC. In search of a fiancee, Ciel comes across a homeless girl. For some reason, he feels the need to help her. What happens? READ TO FIND OUT! OCness. Don't like, don't read. R&R! Genre's may change over time.
1. Chapter 1

**New fanfiction~ First one that I'm uploading for Kuroshitsuji. Sorry if it goes OOC at all…**

**This is an OC fanfiction :D. Don't like, don't read.**

**Might be minor language, but nothing too bad.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters to Kuroshitsuji, though I DO own Amerella.**

**Enjoy~~~~~ Love, Audrey xox**

**( OH. Elizabeth does not exist in this fanfiction simply because I do not like her. And Ciel has to find a fiancée rather soon XD Pretend it makes sense, okay?)**

**OoOoOoOo**

The young Earl sighed as he looked back down at the mountain of paperwork he still had to finish. He had so much on his mind at the moment, he couldn't concentrate. He had to find a fiancée soon because of his noble status. He didn't see why, he was only 13 after all. All the girls that had volunteered had either been too snobby and demanding, or he just didn't like. He was getting a massive headache. He didn't like this. No, he didn't like this at all.

_Knock, knock. _"Come in. "Ciel moaned, as the sudden noise made his head hurt worse than it already did.

"Young master?" Sebastian's voice filled the room.

"Yes?" Ciel responded, resting his head in his hand.

"Dinner is ready…" Sebastian said, smiling. Ciel mentally face palmed.

"I'll eat it in here tonight, I have a lot of work I need to catch up on."

"Really, the last time I walked in here, you were still looking at that exact same piece of paper. Is something wrong, young master?" Sebastian said, irritating Ciel.

"I just have a lot on my mind, and I want to eat in here. Don't question me, Sebastian." Ciel snapped.

"As you wish, my lord." Sebastian bowed and walked out.

Ciel glanced back down as his paperwork, he needed to finish this, he could think about his fiancée problem later. A few minutes later, Sebastian returned with the tray carrying Ciel's dinner.

"Here you are, my lord." Sebastian said, giving him the tray and bowing. He watched as Ciel simply looked quickly at the food, and looked away, not eating it.

"Young master, is something the matter with the food I prepared?"

"No, I'm just very busy and don't have time to eat it right now." Ciel said, not even looking up.

"But if you don't eat it now it could go bad, if you eat it after it spoils you could become sick." Sebastian said.

"I'm not hungry."

"Young master, you have to eat something. You have skipped eating almost everything I have brought for you today. Your work can wait until later. You need to eat."

"No. Take the food and leave. I want to have some time to think, alone. That's an order." Ciel said, making it obvious he was aggravated.

"As you wish, my lord." Sebastian said, bowing. He grabbed the plate, still full of food, and walked out of his master's study.

'_If he doesn't stop being so stubborn, then he won't find a fiancée at all.' _Sebastian thought to himself, knowing that's what was bothering his master. 

**OoOoOoOo**

The next few hours went by uneventfully. The Earl never left his study, and nobody even thought about bothering him. That was until; it was time for Ciel to go to bed. Ciel was already irritated enough, not to mention being tired to add onto it.

_Knock, knock. _"Come in." an obviously irritated voice was heard at from inside the room.

"Young master, it's about time for you to retire for the night." Sebastian said with a calm voice.

"It's not that late." He obviously had lost track of the time.

"On the contrary, my lord, it's actually quite late. Honestly, I should have come to get you a while ago."

Ciel sighed, giving in. "Fine, prepare my bath."

After giving Ciel his bath, Sebastian was buttoning up his master's night shirt when he decided that his master was too stressed, he needed a break. He would cancel his plans for the next day.

'_A day off would do the young master some good.' _Sebastian thought to himself, as he tucked the covers in around Ciel.

"Good night, my lord." He said, blowing out the candles and walking out of his master's bedroom.

'_Time to prepare for tomorrow.' He thought._

**OoOoOoOo**

The following morning, the demon went to wake his master.

"Young master, it's time to wake up." He said, pulling back the curtains allowing the sunlight to fill the room.

Ciel didn't protest, but sat up and sipped the tea his butler had handed him.

"What's on today's schedule?"

"You have no plans for today." Sebastian answered with his signature grin.

"Nothing?" Ciel was shocked; he hadn't had a free day in a while.

"Yes my lord, it's a lovely day. Maybe a walk through town later in the day?" he said as he started to dress the Earl. He had a plan in mind.

"I don't care; I guess it would be better than sitting around all day." Ciel sighed as Sebastian tied on his eye patch.

The day went by uneventfully, that is, until Ciel said he was ready to get out of the manor for a bit.

"Very well, young master." Sebastian said, bowing.

They walked in silence, no conversation between the two at all. The streets were plenty busy, and nobody really noticed him. For that much, he was thankful. He sighed, closing his eyes for a second. And of course, when he closed his eyes, someone ran into him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" he shouted, stumbling backwards but being caught by Sebastian.

"I-I'm s-so v-very s-sorry!" the young girl stuttered, she must have been Ciel's age. She had dark blue eyes, was very pale, and had shoulder length hair. She almost looked dead, with how thin she was. What surprised Ciel about her was she was wearing old clothes that looked like they had been worn to death.

"I-I should h-have b-been paying m-more attention!" she said, mumbling something after that, that Ciel couldn't hear. She looked like she was on the verge of tears, as she turned around about to run off in the other direction.

"Wait!" Ciel said, grabbing her wrist as she started to run off. He doesn't know what made him stop her. He just felt that he had to help her.

"Young master?" Sebastian said, raising an eyebrow.

"Where do you live?" Ciel asked the girl, ignoring Sebastian.

"I-I don't h-have a-a h-home." She responded.

He figured that much, there was just one more thing he needed to know.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"A-Amerella…"

"Amerella, how would you like to stay at my manor? You look like you're about to die our here." Ciel said, shocking Sebastian and Amerella.

"I-I couldn't p-possibly intrude l-like t-that!"

"Nonsense, you're welcome to come." Ciel said.

"O-okay, I-I'll stay f-for o-one n-night." Amerella said, obviously really not wanting to go.

With that, the three headed back to the manor. Ciel didn't know what made him invite the girl to his manor, or why he even asked for her name. All he knew at the moment was that he would be hearing a mouth full from Sebastian about it later.

**OoOoOoOo**

_**Chapter one, finished! By the time this is up I will have already started chapter 2. Please remember that I DID say this was going to be OOC. I tried to stay as in character as possible. Also, if somehow you already have some ideas of what should happen in later chapters, there's a beautiful review button right down there! **_

_**Sorry it was so short, I'll try to make future chapters longer. **_

_**And if there's anything you want to know about Amerella that might not be explained in later chapters, feel free to ask.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Audrey xox. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so here's chapter 2. WARNING. In this chapter, Amerella's past is revealed. That's pretty much what this WHOLE chapter is. It will be depressing. So, you have been warned. Again, OOC, sorry. **_

_**If you want new chapters more often, review, they're what make me write faster. **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

When they arrived at the manor, the servants were there to greet them as soon as they walked up.

"Welcome back young master!" Finni yelled as he ran up in front of the three.

"Who's this?" Mey-Rin asked looking at Amerella.

"This is Amerella; she will be our guest for the night." Sebastian said. "Mey-Rin, can you please help her clean up?"

"Yes, Mr. Sebastian!" Mey-Rin said, before grabbing Amerella's wrist and dragging her off.

Sometime later in the day, Ciel was sitting in his study. He was getting awfully bored.

"Sebastian." He called.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian said a few short minutes later.

"Bring our guest in here, I wish to speak with her."

"Of course." Sebastian said bowing and going to find Amerella.

Not even 5 minutes later, Amerella walked through the door. She looked much cleaner, and her clothes had been switched to a blue dress.

"Y-you w-wanted t-to see m-me?" she stuttered.

"I was thinking we could talk."

"A-about w-what?"

"I don't know, if you don't mind, tell me about your past, why did you say you don't have a home?"

"M-my p-past…"

"If you don't want to tell me you don't have to…"

"N-no, it's o-okay." She said.

She sat down to begin her story.

_**(Read bottom A/N to find out why she doesn't have her stutter)**_

"Growing up, I was the servant of the house. I had to do the cleaning and cooking and everything else. I was never aloud outside and slept in the basement. I was only fed three times a week, five if I was lucky. Well, a couple weeks ago, I was sick. I was extremely tired and hungry to add onto it. I forgot to do one thing, and was severely beaten. They said they didn't need me anymore and threw me out on the street, and said to never return. So I didn't. While on the street, I don't bed for money or anything, I was taught that it's wrong. So I looked for things to eat. Then today, I was walking to find somewhere else to sleep tonight, and accidently bumped into you. That's pretty much what my life is like."

Ciel was shocked; he had no clue THAT'S what she had lived through.

"H-how about y-you?" she asked.

Ciel sighed; he should have seen this coming. He couldn't tell the truth, well, fully.

"I had a good life until I was ten, when my parents died in a house fire. Sebastian saved me and brought me back here, where I have to live up to my title of the Earl of Phantomhive." Close enough, right?

"S-so I guess w-we b-both have p-partly depressing p-pasts."

"Would you change yours if you could?"

"I-I don't k-know. I-I've never t-thought a-about that b-before…"

"I see…" Ciel had just made up his mind.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

The next morning, Amerella was ready to leave, not wanting to be in the way of anything.

"W-well, I-I best b-be g-going now." She said, not long after being served lunch.

"Nonsense, you can stay as long as you would like." Said Ciel, who had Sebastian clear his schedule for the day.

"I-I really d-don't w-want to b-be in the w-way of a-anything." she said, turning towards the door.

"I can guarantee that you won't be in the way of anything."

"T-thank y-you." Amerella said, heading towards the door. "F-for l-letting me s-stay here."

"Wait a second." Ciel said, grabbing Amerella's wrist as she was about to walk out the door. "I want you to stay here."

"H-huh?"

"As my fiancée."

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry for the OOC shortness. Chapter 3, COMING SOON! What will she say? *gasp***_

_**WHY SHE DIDN'T STUTTER WHY TELLING HER PAST- Pretend she did, why she didn't was because I didn't really want to write her stuttering through that and I think it would have been harder to read if she had been. She did stutter while saying it, it just doesn't appear that way for the purpose of you being able to read it. **_

_**THANK YOU**_

_**Audrey xox**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3!**_

_**OOC**_

_**I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI BUT I DO OWN AMERELLA!**_

_**OoOoOoO**_

"_Wait a second." Ciel said, grabbing Amerella's wrist as she was about to walk out the door. "I want you to stay here."_

"_H-huh?"_

"_As my fiancée." _

"Y-your f-fiancée?" Amerella asked, shocked.

"Yes. I would like you to be my fiancée." Ciel repeated again.

"I-I don't k-know."

"How about this, stay here for one more night and tell me your answer in the morning?"

"O-okay." Amerella said, stepping back inside the manor.

_**OoOoOoO**_

The day went by slowly, and Sebastian was now putting the young earl in bed. Ciel wasn't paying much attention to anything, and didn't hear when Sebastian called him.

"Young master?" Sebastian said, a little bit louder this time.

"Huh? What, Sebastian?" He asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"You seem distracted, worrying about her answer, are we?" Sebastian smirked.

"No, I'm not." He lied. "Now leave so I can get some rest."

"Yes, young master." Sebastian bowed and walked out.

Instead of trying to get some sleep, Ciel replayed what had happened that afternoon over and over again in his head.

'_What if she says no? What if she just leaves without giving an answer? That's an obvious no.' _He thought to himself. He was thinking of the worst case scenarios of what would happen in the morning. Would he wake up to find her gone? Would he go to sleep tomorrow engaged? Would she still be here tomorrow? He would have to wait to see what tomorrow would bring.

_**OoOoOoO**_

It was after breakfast the next morning, time for Amerella to give her answer. Ciel wouldn't admit it, but he was VERY nervous. He and Amerella sat in his study, alone, awaiting her answer.

"Did you have enough time to think about it?" Ciel asked, not wanting to rush her, though very eager to get his answer.

"Y-Yes, and I-I have m-my a-answer." Amerella said.

Ciel waited, not saying anything.

"T-the past two d-day's here h-have been a-amazing." She started, "And I-I r-really like it here."

He was getting worried.

"A-And I-I have c-come to the c-conclusion t-that..."

BANG!

"W-what was t-that?!" She asked, startled.

Ciel sighed, "The cook probably blew up the kitchen again."

"A-Anyways, m-my answer is, yes. I-I will stay here as your f-fiancée." She said, hardly stuttering throughout her answer. It must have been rehearsed.

_**OoOoOoO**_

_**Short, sweet, and OOC! **_

_**Thank you for reading, I'll get chapter 4 up ASAP! **_

_**And remember, any questions about Amerella, don't be afraid to ask!333 **_

_**THANK YOU**_

_**Audrey xox**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 of 'You Saved Me'! Thank you to all the people who have followed! Sorry if updates don't come as often anymore.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own Amerella and the plot. But none of the characters. *sigh***_

_**OH! And a BIG THANKS TO tohru15 for being the VERY FIRST review! **_

She had said yes. All the servants were already aware of this and were jumping off the walls with happiness for their young master. They had decided to tell the servants, but they weren't quite ready to make an official announcement.

It was well past midnight as the rain hit the window Amerella was looking out. She was worried. Worried her family would hear about the girl that the Earl of Phantomhive was to marry, and demand to take her back. She knew her family; they would do anything that would make their name more famous. Good or bad. They would spread lies about Ciel. They would spread rumors about her. They would do _anything _to make sure people knew her blood family.

She didn't want that.

But what could she do?

"Lady Amerella?" A voice said from behind her, making her jump.

"S-Sebastian."

"May I ask what troubles you tonight?" he asked.

"I-I w-was j-just thinking."

"Perhaps about your family?"

How did he know? There was something…different…about Sebastian. She just couldn't place her finger on it.

"W-When they hear, t-they w-will a-attack. T-they d-disowned m-me but w-will d-do anything to m-make the f-family name f-famous."

"I can assure you, if anybody tries to harm you or the young master in anyway, we will be prepared." Sebastian smirked.

This reassured Amerella. She knew Sebastian didn't lie. She also knew there was something off about this house. She would find out soon enough, wouldn't she? When her family heard about this, she knew something big was going to happen.

"T-thank you." She said, "I-I shall b-be going t-to sleep n-now."

"Very well." Sebastian bowed and walked out of the room, leaving her back to her thoughts.

'_There's something different about him.' _Amerella thought. _'Guess I'll find out soon enough.'_

Outside the door, Sebastian smirked. Still being new at the Phantomhive manor, she didn't know what the servants were capable of. He would make sure she would find out only when the time was right, after all, he was one _hell _of a butler.

_**A/N: SHORT SWEET AND FLUFFY3 OH YEAH. There's a funny story behind why she has a stutter, I originally thought her up as a very hyper and upbeat person.  
RANDOM AMERELLA FACT: Did you know her birthday is February 4**__**th**__**? I thought her up February 4**__**th**__**, 2012. THIS CHAPTER GOES UP ON HER FIRST BIRTHDAY3!**_

_**Remember; don't be shy to ask about Amerella. Anything at all. **_

_**Review loves!**_

_**THANK YOU**_

_**Audrey xox**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to my friend Kenzie for this idea, since I was having some writers block.**_

_**Also, I am sick. So sorry if this chapter's a bit late.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own Amerella and her bitchy family. That's it.**_

_**WARNING: This chapter contains language.**_

_**OoOoOo**_

"You no good son of a bitch!" a voice yelled, as a whipping sound was heard in the silence of the night. "You can't do anything right!"

"I-I'm s-sorry m-mother…" Amerella stuttered.

"You are never to address me with that title ever again!" The lightning lit the room, making one thing clear - it was now storming.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I-I won't d-do it a-again!" Amerella cried, her cheek now bleeding from being hit so many times.

"Damn right you won't!" her mother yelled, hitting her yet again. "In fact, you won't work here ever again! You're a disgrace to this family! Forget the family name; you will never use it again! Leave and never return, Amerella!" With that, she shoved her youngest child out the door and into the stormy night.

Amerella was frozen in shock. She was used to being beaten, and used to having to sleep outside some nights, but she had never even been _threatened_ to be kicked out. Now here she was, standing in the rain in the middle of the night, now homeless.

She was usually strong; she could hold her tears until nobody was there to see them. But she couldn't help it now. She ran away with tears mixing with the rain on her face.

'_Stupid, worthless, son of a bitch, you were never supposed to be born!' _All the words that her mother had screamed at her earlier that night re-entered her mind. She couldn't help what had happened.

"_Amerella! What is this?!" the young girl turned around, to see her mother storming towards her with a plate in hand._

"_M-Ma'am?" Amerella asked._

"_This plate is not perfectly clean! I cannot see my beautiful reflection clearly on it!"_

"_I-I'm s-sorry, I'll f-fix it r-right a-away!" Amerella said._

"_Not right now, you need to be punished first!" and that's when the beating began._

Amerella found a deserted park bench, and fell asleep, still crying all the tears she could form.

_**OoOoOo**_

Amerella sat up straight in bed, panting.

"Amerella?" Ciel looked at her with worry in his visible eye. "Are you okay?"

"J-just a n-nightmare." She said, still shaken up by the sudden memory.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was it about?"

"T-the night I-I g-got d-disowned…"

_**A/N: Sorry for the OOC Ciel. Thanks again for the idea of making a chapter of her past, Kenzie! **_

_**Thank you to all of the people who reviewed since the last chapter! Chapter 6 will be up ASAP.**_

_**Don't be shy to ask about Amerella.**_

_**THANKS,**_

_**Audrey xox**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So, I checked and I'm not getting emailed for the reviews. So I don't know when someone reviews. So, just letting you all know that I have read all the reviews and are taking them into consideration. **_

_**AND NO, she didn't just say yes because she didn't want to end up back on the street, she said yes because she…You know what, that will be said in a future chapter. (Maybe even this one)**_

_**And actually, I did NOT base this off of Cinderella. But now that I think about it, it is kinda like it xD.**_

_**THANK YOU FOR EACH AND EVERY REVIEW. (For all the lovely reviews this chapter will be posted early 3)**_

_**Paxloria: I didn't think of that at the moment, so please just know that she's NOT using him or anything. This will be revealed in later chapters. **_

_**(And seriously, none of you have noticed that ONLY the people that live in the house know about the engagement?) **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own Amerella and the plot.**_

_**OoOoOo**_

It had been 2 days since Amerella had the 'flashback' of that day. Of course, only the people inside the house knew about the engagement so far, but the word would get out. Of course, in all honesty, she had no clue of how her family would react to the news. And for all she knew, they could have moved not long after kicking her out because they didn't want her to come back. Not that she would have. She was raised as the maid. She was always told that she wasn't supposed to be alive.

After being kicked out, she noticed that her life was better living in that little abandoned house that she had found. She belonged nowhere. She even felt that way now. Remembering this made her think back to her first day at the Phantomhive Manor. Of course, she said she would only stay one night. And at first, she did intend to keep that promise. After all, she _always _had to keep her word.

She would never lie.

She would never use someone for power.

She would never say anything that she didn't mean.

She grew up learning these things. If she disobeyed any of the rules that had been set up for her, she would be punished. Severely.

The rules she had to always follow were simple:

She could never lie.

She could never hurt anyone in the household.

She could never talk unless instructed to.

She could NEVER talk about 'The Secret'.

She followed those rules even now. Even number 3. That's why she sounded so nervous when she talked. She knew she stuttered horribly. Also when she talked to her mother, she was terrified. She didn't always have that stutter; she used to be a happy, normal kid. But then _it _happened.

The day that changed her life forever.

The day she could never forget, even if she tried.

The day she was never allowed to speak of.

She wanted to tell Ciel so badly; she didn't want to keep secrets. He'd been so nice. She didn't say yes because she didn't want to go back to the streets, she said yes because of his kindness. His personality, which even after one day, she could tell was amazing. Of course, she knew he was hiding something. She didn't care though. Why? Most girls would, yes, but she different. He would tell her when he was ready.

Besides, he saved her. They would have come after her, knowing she was so vulnerable. And besides, she didn't tell him her _complete _past.

But she would.

Eventually she would have to.

She wanted to. She wanted to run to him that very moment and tell him everything. But, she couldn't.

"Lady Amerella?" she heard Sebastian say from behind her. "The young master wishes to see you."

She stood up and followed him to where her fiancée sat, waiting for her.

'_One day.' _She thought to herself. _'I will tell him one day. Soon.'_

_**OoOoOoO**_

_**A/N: CONFUSING. I know. So…what is this "secret"? Who is "they"? Who knows? Oh wait, I DO! Will be revealed in chapter's coming soon 3. Dude, I'm proud. This chapter is longer than the ones I have written. **_

_**I will try to make the chapters longer now. **_

_**AMERELLA FUN FACT: Her birthday is February 4**__**th**__**. I came up with her character on February 4**__**th**__**, 2012.**_

_**3 Reviews are love 3 *I'll make sure I check the review page from now on instead of my email -.-***_

_**THANK YOU,  
Audrey/ Amanda xox**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here's chapter 7! **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I only own Amerella. And future OC's to come ;)**_

_**OoOoOoO**_

The day started off normally. Mey-Rin almost broke another set of tea-cups, which Sebastian saved. Finni killed all the plants in the garden, which Sebastian had to replace. Bard blew up the kitchen, which Sebastian had to clean up.

Amerella was still trying to figure out how Sebastian was capable of fixing all the other servants mistakes, and still able to do his own job.

"A Phantomhive Butler who cannot do this much is not worth his salt." Was his reply whenever she would ask how he was capable of doing all the things he does around the manor.

So the day went on, and besides the servants clumsiness, it was quiet. That was until there was a knock on the door. And it was none other than Grell Sutcliff.

So, you're probably wondering how this all worked out, because you know, nobody knew that Amerella was at the Phantomhive manor except for the people who lived there.

So, here's what happened:

_Knock knock knock._

The noise was loud enough to get the three's attention who was in the main part of the manor.

"Sebastian, we're not expecting any quests today are we?" Ciel asked, rubbing his temple in frustration. It was his day off, for once.

"No, young master, we shouldn't have any visitor's today." Sebastian replied, walking to the door to see who the unexpected guest was.

As he opened the door, a man with long bright-red hair practically jumped on him.

"Did you miss me Sebas-_chan?_" he asked.

"Grell Sutcliff?!" Ciel asked, shocked that the Shinigami had come to his manor.

All of them failed to notice Amerella slowly trying to leave the room, unseen. And she almost made it.

Almost.

"Hey, you look awfully familiar." Grell said, noticing Amerella and starting to flip through his To-Die list.

"Nope, not on the list, so tell me, why are you here?" he asked, smile revealing his sharp teeth. For some reason, this didn't seem to affect the young girl at all.

"A better question would be, why are _you _here?" Ciel snapped back.

"I just simply came to see my favorite demon, Sebas-_Chan._" He said.

'_Demon?'_ Amerella thought.

Sebastian, at that point, kicked Grell, literally, out the front door.

"Ignore him, Amerella. He's a fool as you can tell." Ciel said, noting that Sebastian had been called a demon, right in front of her.

All she could think to do was give a light laugh. Excusing herself saying she was tired, she went up to the room in which she was staying.

'_A demon, huh? Well, it's better than a Shinigami.'_ She thought to herself. _'But why did he come here? It's a good thing he's not that bright, so he might not tell the others he saw me. At least he didn't recognize me.'_

_**MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE THE PHANTOMHIVE MANOR.**_

"Well, that girl did look awfully familiar. Maybe I have seen her before…" Grell thought aloud to himself, taking out a handful of picture that he always had to have with him, just in case something like this ever happened. Who would think that it would?

"Aha! I knew I've seen her before! Now let's see…records, records, where are you?" he said, fumbling through a folder he also kept with him at all times.

"Ah! Here we are!" He said, staring at the paper in front of him. "Better go tell William!" was his final words before running off.

The paper read:

**ALICE MADELINE CASPER. ALSO KNOWN AS AMERELLA.**

**DATE OF BIRTH: FEBRUARY 4****TH****, 1875.**

**VICTIM.**

**OOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N: I think this chapter revealed a lot. Well, okay then. AND THIS CHAPTER IS ONE OF MY LONGEST ! YAY ME! I'll try making the next one EVEN LONGER THEN THIS CAUSE THIS IS STILL SHORT! **_

_**Sorry for OOC Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell.**_

_**The wonderful thing about an OC is you guys never know when I go OOC with her ;)**_

_**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**_

_**AMERELLA FUN FACT: Did you know her middle name is Madeline? **_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Audrey/Amanda xox **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8~**_

_**Thank you all for the reviews, and yes, I have taken some idea's that you all have given me3.**_

_**Keep being amazing! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own Amerella.**_

_**OoOoOoO**_

_**Previously:**_

"_Ah! Here we are!" He said, staring at the paper in front of him. "Better go tell William!" was his final words before running off._

_The paper read:_

_**ALICE MADELINE CASPER. ALSO KNOWN AS AMERELLA.**_

_**DATE OF BIRTH: FEBRUARY 4**__**TH**__**, 1875.**_

_**VICTIM.**_

_**OoOoOoO**_

As Grell ran off to tell William he found the girl that they had been looking so long for, he failed to notice a copy of Amerella's records fall out of his folder.

_**The Next Day…**_

Sebastian was clearing up the garden that Finni had previously destroyed, when he came across an unfamiliar piece of paper. As he picked it up, he didn't fail to notice his young master's fiancée's name written in bold letters across the top.

His eyes widened in shock as he read the paper. The Shinigami's had been researching her? She was a victim? A victim of what? One thing he knew for sure, he couldn't let this go unnoticed. He also couldn't just go up to the girl and ask about it. He would have to do his own private research. Even if that meant that he would have to go see _him._

_**Sometime later…**_

"Ah! Sebas-_Chan_, what a lovely surprise!" the grim-reaper said as Sebastian walked up to him. "Oh but you really should have told me you were coming ahead of time, I look horrible!" he said over-dramatically.

Sebastian sighed. He knew he would be wasting his time here. Oh well, might as well see what he can get out of him.

_**OoOoOoO**_

After a few minutes of persuading the Shinigami to tell him what all he knew, Grell gave in.

"I don't know a lot, William doesn't exactly "trust me" that much." He admitted. "But what I do know is that she was a victim of some murder. She somehow escaped death and well, the Shinigami's need to know how. She took up a new identity and went to a new family, who took her in and made her a maid. We've been searching for her ever since." He smiled.

"How long ago did this happen?" Sebastian asked.

"Hmm…what year is it?" Grell tapped his chin. "About 7 years ago."

"Hey wait! Sebas-_Chan_, you promised-"Grell yelled as Sebastian walked away.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Now all he needed to do was get what he could out of Amerella herself.

That was going to be a lot harder than Grell.

It was a little past midnight, and everyone in the house was asleep, except for Amerella. Sebastian knew she was never asleep at midnight; she was always in her room staring out the window. This would be the best chance he got to see what he could get out of her.

"Come in." she said before he even knocked, as if she knew he would be coming.

"I k-know you went and t-talked to him. So b-before you ask m-me what I know, I n-need to know w-what _you _k-know." Amerella said, looking out at the sky, her stutter barley present.

Sebastian grinned. "My, my, someone's clever."

"A-as soon as I f-found out you were a d-demon, I knew it w-would only be a m-matter of time b-before you f-found out, and I h-heard you outside the d-door. So, what do you k-know?"

"That you are being chased by the Shinigami's for escaping death." He grinned, if there was any more to it than this, he was sure to hear it now.

"Huh, so w-what else do you n-need to know?"

"Why are you running?" he said, smile still plastered on his face.

_**A/N: Another cliffy. Sorry I had to end it right here. It was just too tempting. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER. PROMISE. **_

_**I LOVE YOU ALL**_

_**THANK**_

_**Audrey/Amanda xox**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9.**_

_**Okay, this chapter MIGHT be late, but I don't know yet.**_

_**Sorry guys, school work comes first.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I owns Amerella and the surprise OC in this chapter xD**_

_**OoOoOoOO**_

"Why are you running?" he said, smile still plastered on his face.

"W-why am I r-running?" she slightly laughed. "It w-was either f-find a new f-family or b-become the Shinigami's e-experiment."

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Why else w-would I r-run f-from the l-life I l-loved?"

"Tell me, what's your last name?"

"Maire."

"Your records say otherwise." Sebastian said, still grinning evilly.

"My 'records' a-also said m-my n-name is Alice!" she said, anger entering her tone.

"But isn't it? After all, a Shinigami's records couldn't possibly be incorrect."

"W-well, this t-time, they are! M-my name is Amerella Maire!" she mumbled something so quiet after saying that, that Sebastian could barely catch what she had said.

'_Alice Casper is dead.' _

"Who is Alice, Amerella?" Sebastian whispered in her ear, after appearing beside her.

"Alice isn't real. Alice is dead." Amerella closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"Milady, someone has to be real in order to be dead."

"N-no, s-she's d-dead!" she started shaking, her stutter getting worse.

Sebastian's 'method' was working.

"How did she die?"

"T-they k-killed h-her!"

"Who is 'they'?"

"N-no! T-they'll k-kill m-me n-next!"

"Milady, no one will hurt you, now, who is 'they'?"

"T-they…t-they k-killed her, I-I s-saw it!"

He knew this would happen. That was his plan, after all. Get Amerella to say what she knows by putting her in a sort of trance. How would he do that? Mention Alice. If she really was brainwashed by her abusive family, which he supposed she would have been, the worst they could have done was make her believe that Alice was a whole different person. Apparently, this is exactly what had happened.

"Do you remember what they look like?"

"N-no, I-I never s-saw their f-faces, it w-was d-dark."

So what was his plan exactly? Simple. Get her to tell him what happened, from a different point of view. The one she had been brainwashed to remember. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't erase her memory. Everything she said would be true, just from the perspective of a witness of what had happened.

"How did you escape?"

"T-they came a-after me…I-I k-kicked t-them and ran." She started shaking more violently now. The memory was overwhelming for her to remember so quickly.

"Did they let you just run off?"

"N-no, t-they c-chased me. I-I hid, a-and in t-the morning, s-someone f-found me, a-and t-took me in…"

"What did this person do then?"

"T-they m-made me a-a s-servant."

"Did they treat you well?"

"…_Alice." _She whispered.

"What about her?"

"I-I k-know w-who killed h-her!" Amerella gasped, eyes opening suddenly, full of fear.

"Who was it, milady?"

"I-I c-can't s-say!"

"Nobody will hurt you, we just want to find who killed Alice for you." He was now trying a new method of getting her to say who it was.

"…."

"Milady, please tell me who killed Alice."

"E-Emily H."

"Who is Emily H.?"

"S-she k-killed A-Alice."

"How does Emily know Alice?"

"S-She's h-her m-mother." Amerella suddenly fainted, falling into Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian placed her in her bed, and walked out of the room. He took out his watch and saw that his little interrogation session had lasted longer than planned. But he also got more information than planned too.

But now he was behind schedule. And as butler of the Phantomhive family, he couldn't be a minute late. He hurried to get ready for the day ahead, and see what he could find on 'Emily H.'. For starters, her full last name.

He rushed away as he only had a few more hours until he would have to wake the young master. Another challenge for him to face, telling Ciel about Amerella's full past.

_**A/N: LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! YAY!**_

_**To clear things up about this chapter:**_

_**Alice IS Amerella, but Amerella was brainwashed by her abusive family to think otherwise if EVER questioned, but if it was just randomly, she would remember. Sebastian had put her in this trance thing, so she was telling the story as if she wasn't Alice.**_

_**FOR ALL YOU CIElXAMERELLA SHIPPERS, *I know you're out there ;)*I WILL HAVE A CHAPTER UP SHORTLY *might count as next chapter, might count as some random chapter, I don't know yet.* ABOUT THEM ON VALENTINES DAY!**_

_**HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY! HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD ONE! *I did, I GOT A CIEL PLUSHIE IOEHG***_

_**THANKS,**_

_**Audrey/Amanda xox **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY. LOL. **_

_**This chapter is for Valentine's Day. **_

_**Oh, and wasn't chapter 78 of the manga amazing? **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Owns Amerella. That's it. **_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS SET BEFORE THE LAST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS. Like, before Grell came…**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It was Valentine's Day, and the servants at the Phantomhive Manor were determined to make it memorable. And they did. But not how they had originally planned.

Ciel and Amerella were going to be spending the afternoon together. Sebastian decided that, knowing Bard, he should do the cooking.

Since he couldn't do everything, honestly he really _couldn't, _Mey-Rin was in charge of getting the correct tea-set, and Finnian was in charge of how the garden looked. First mistake, trusting them to do their jobs correctly.

So what happened exactly? Well, Finnian somehow killed all the plants, again. Sebastian had to fix the garden, doing the whole Japanese-Garden thing._** (1)**_ Mey-Rin ALMOST broke all the plates and cups, which Sebastian saved, again.

Ciel was doing paperwork in his study, and Amerella was sitting in her room reading. They, somehow, didn't hear all the noise coming from the kitchen and garden.

Once everything was finally ready, Ciel and Amerella were outside sitting at the table that had been set up. They had finished eating, and were drinking the tea that Sebastian had prepared for them, when a loud crash was heard from inside the manor.

Sebastian excused himself to go and see what had caused the noise, which, as he thought, had been Mey-Rin. She had fallen due to her cracked glasses and broken a stack of plates. Sebastian sighed. He couldn't leave these servants alone for five minutes, could he?

After cleaning up the mess that the clumsy maid had maid, he went back out to the table where his young master and the young girl were no longer sitting. In fact, he didn't see them at all. He calmly searched the grounds for them, which he found them sitting under a giant tree that had somehow survived Finnian.

He could see them talking about something, and decided that he shouldn't eavesdrop. He went to clean up the table, when he saw Finnian being chased by some birds.

Sebastian face-palmed. The gardener suddenly tripped over a rock, and went flying into a pond a few feet in front of the tree where the two teens where sitting.

Water flew up in the air, soaking Ciel and Amerella.

Honestly, couldn't Finnian have left the damn birds alone?

Sebastian could see Ciel flinch in anger, trying his hardest to not yell at the gardener in front of his fiancée. Amerella merely started laughing at the sight of Finnian flying across the lawn.

Ciel stood up and offered Amerella a hand, they both walked back up to the manor hand in hand.

Sebastian followed, knowing that he now had to find new clothes for both of them.

In the end, this day would be memorable. It would go down in both teens' memories as the day Finnian flew into the pond and got them soaking wet.

What a wonderful memory.

_**A/N: Thus, the result of me writing this in five minutes. I stayed up almost the whole night coming up with some new fanfiction ideas. This is what I came up with for chapter 10 to this story.**_

_**Not the best, but oh well.**_

_**Happy late Valentine's Day!**_

_**From the beginning of the manga and anime…you know...with all the rocks and stuff... xD *forgot what is was called***_

_**THANKS,**_

_**Audrey/Amanda xox**_


	11. Authors Note

**Hey guys! This whole chapter is an author's note :/ **

**So, I just wanted to say that I haven't died. **

**This story is on hold until I get out of my writers block for it.**

**So, if you guys want some chapters soon, I'm going to need some ideas because I've gone blank.**

**Sorry.**

**Thanks,**

**Audrey. **


End file.
